


Proprietary

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aloha Girls Cookies, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Sara and Kamekona hit up Danny's house first when selling Aloha Girls cookies.





	

Danny's doorbell went right when he was packing his clothes into his bag - the ones that were wrapped around the Hawaiian souvenirs for his nieces and nephews back home. He wandered out to the sitting room in his bare feet and opened the door to find Kamekona there with his blue bib on. 

"Hi," Danny greeted, well aware of the little girl that he'd come to know quite well who was standing by Kamekona's side also in blue. He immediately remembered what time of year it was, but was quite happy to listen to the entire pitch since he was sure she'd have worked hard on it.

"Good morning, sir. I'm Sara Diaz and I'm seven years old. And.. umm…"

"Just like we practiced," Kamekona gently helped her before looking to Danny. "You're our first house. Wanted to make sure we caught you before you left. I know you'd hate to miss out."

Danny nodded. "Well I'm flattered that you'd stop by here first."

"I'm selling cookies - delicious cookies - for Aloha Girls Troop 1138," Sara was able to say once relaxing at Danny's silent encouragement.

"And what would you like to ask Detective Williams to do, Sara?" Kamekona prompted her.

"Oh, would you like to buy some? Please?"

Danny smiled down at her. "Well, since you're so polite I think I will. I can even take some back to Jersey with me, I'm sure my family will love them. Come on," he waved them both into the house - Sara pulling her cookie haul behind her. 

Using the coffee table to display her wares, Sara began to show Danny the flavors. "We have caramel s'mores, choco-mint wafers, coconut oatmeal and Hawaiian shortbread."

Danny sat on the couch to look them over then turned to Sara again. "You know Grace was an Aloha Girl just like you. I remember taking her around selling cookies as well so I can guarantee you that if you hit up half of HPD, you'll make the money you need. What's the troop saving for this year?"

"Gymnastics equipment."

"They need to sell 500 boxes," Kamekona told him. "By the time we're through, we'll have sold 500 just by ourselves. Keiki is gonna be the next big entrepreneur of the island. I'm gonna teach her all the important tricks of the trade."

"You got some tricks up those sleeves, huh?" Danny asked Kamekona.

"Sure do bruddah. Success breeds success."

"How many did Uncle Chin buy?" Danny asked Sara. 

"Eight. So far," she added in and smiled adorably at him again. 

"So far, huh? You planning on twisting his arm again later?"

"Once you and the rest of five-0 buy more, he'll have no choice," Kamekona said. "A man needs to buy more than his friends do when it's his own girl's troop."

"Don't I know it," Danny murmured. "Well, to help you drive up sales, I'll take twelve. That's a healthy bribery number. Not too low so that you'd miss out, not too high that you price yourself out of the market."

Kamekona had been happily nodding along. "Since when did you have a good business head, Detective?" he asked, almost surprised. 

Danny licked his lips and winked at Sara as he answered. "From you, buddy, where else?"

Kamekona straightened his Aloha Girls tunic proudly, taking Danny's answer at face value. After selecting how many of each he'd buy and handing his cash over, he showed the pair back out again but he went down to Sara's level before saying goodbye. 

"Here's a little advice for you that I learned when Grace was selling. Uncle Steve loves the Hawaiian shortbread, those are a guaranteed sell with him."

"I like those ones, too," she beamed at him.

"Don't worry, brah," Kamekona took Sara's hand. "We've got McGarrett covered."

Danny watched as Sara smiled up at the big man like the two of them had a secret. "You do, huh? You know if you've got a sure fire way to get that man to prise his wallet open then I'd love to learn that little secret," he looked back at Sara as he continued. "I've known him a long time and even I can't get him to buy things."

"Kamekona said it would be easy so long as we came to see you first," she said innocently.

Danny narrowed his eyes a little as he got back to his feet and looked to Kamekona. "He did, did he?"

"Tricks of the trade," Kamekona said. "And they're proprietary," he finished with not giving anything away despite Danny's suspicious curiosity. "Come on, keiki, time to go see Auntie Kono. When we see McGarrett tomorrow it'll play out just like I said..."

"Bye," Danny waved them off before closing the door. He picked up a packet of the caramel s'mores from where he'd left them on the coffee table, immediately ripping the packet open and taking the first one out. As he bit into it he hummed at the taste. "So good," he said to himself as he headed back into the bedroom to finish packing.


End file.
